


二番目のaffair

by kagayakiking



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagayakiking/pseuds/kagayakiking
Summary: 郑课长为何这样？Why jung senbai do like this?
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有一就有二，然而郑允浩连第一次都不想回忆。  
> Two comes after one, but Jung even doesn't want to let the first one come back to his mind.
> 
> Title来自我很喜欢的杏里的专辑“heaven beach”里的一首歌。  
> Title comes from a song name from album "heaven beach" (song by 杏里)
> 
> 珉浩，前后有意义，如果不喜欢，请不要继续看下去。  
> Bottom Jung Yunho, if you don't like this, please close this work. Thanks.

新人居然加班，是不是太拼命了。那就让他尝试一下来自社会的残酷吧。敢想敢做，郑允浩毫不犹豫地让手指在关门键上抽搐，但是这一点都不影响电梯关门的速度啊。很多时候，他的韩国课长可真的是天真啊。

沈昌珉伸手一按，电梯就停止关门的动作，然后缓缓打开。郑允浩看到门外笑得眼睛一大一小的新下属就不打一气，但是也不好意思发作，撇了一眼走进来的沈昌珉，就双手在身前环住自己的包，低下头默不作声。

沈昌珉看到低下头气得两颊都快要鼓起来的课长，更加开心了，长腿一跨就站在课长身后，保持大概30厘米不远不近的普通同事距离。电梯关门之后，沉默到窒息的封闭空间，没人愿意打破。“那个，课长，能否请你往后靠一点？你挡住我了。”

一个激灵，郑允浩刷的一下往后撞上了下属的身体，他吓得像一只弓起背的猫，刚想退回到安全距离的时候，沈昌珉主动向前，一只手在靠近电梯墙壁的一侧搂着课长的腰侧，一只手从另外一边伸长，按下1楼。

郑允浩此时完全发作了，反正电梯里没有其他人。“你想做什么啊！”质疑的语气充满不耐烦，现在他完全退出了过于危险的范围，有点生气地整理着自己西服的下摆，脑子想：这个沈昌珉怎么这么油腻啊，居然还做出这样的行为。

“不按1楼的话我们就要一直困在这里了，课长这么希望延长跟我在一起的时间吗？”说着还往前一步，像是要把眼前的人圈在怀里一样。

炸毛的小狮子转过身来，恶狠狠地盯着比他高出一点点的人，身高上有轻微的劣势，但是气势上不能输啊，“你可以告诉我，然后我会按。”

是的，我知道了。仿佛是什么情趣一般，沈昌珉特意用日语来回答这一句话，还该死的毕恭毕敬，刚刚近似于骚扰的行为在他顺从的回答下，倒显得是郑允浩这位课长在无理取闹。到一楼电梯门刚打开，郑允浩就迫不及待地快步走出电梯，不敢有太过夸张的动作，但是由于心急，快速的小步伐都在大理石的地砖上留下残影。沈昌珉刚想提醒他，现在这个钟数要等保安过来刷卡才能出大门，就看到郑允浩拼命推大门，但是门口一动不动，郑允浩心急得快要出口成脏了，幸好保安大哥出现了，沈昌珉很有礼貌地跟保安解释说，他的课长急着回家给孩子做饭，所以才这么粗鲁对待门口，保安才给他们开门。

门前的郑允浩尴尬又羞愧到耳朵都染红了，你才有孩子！我他妈还单身好吗？造谣一张嘴！要不是他现在急着走，他肯定回去跟沈昌珉据理力争。他透过反光的玻璃门愤愤不平地看着沈昌珉，他眼里发射出来的达斯维达光剑被玻璃反射，精准插进那个高大帅气的禽兽的心脏，一击致命。沈昌珉转过身的时候，他立马收回自己的目光，快速推门出去。

锁骨附近的淤青的颜色加深了，幸好那一圈圈的牙印在褪去。郑允浩用手摸了一下淤青，那种被人狠狠地吸起皮肤然后用牙齿舔咬的感觉在脑内挥之不去。他用手拍打几下淤青的地方，让自己停止回想那些羞耻的时刻。今天特意放了舒缓的浴球准备泡澡来享受一下，谁知道往下躺的时候，水流在下身特别是臀缝跟会阴处流动时，让他觉得是有一只手在抚摸。让他想起在宾馆的浴缸中，那双下流的手是如何趁自己被折磨得浑身无力之时以清洗为理由再度玩弄他的下体，随后又被迫扶着浴缸的边缘接受身后的入侵。越想就越气愤，他明明只是想放松泡个澡，怎么就一直回想起那个糟糕的夜晚！

郑允浩气得立马蜷缩起来，抱住双腿往后看浴缸里的水。该不会连浴缸都要换吧……他已经把那天穿的西装，鞋子，手表，公文包，包括用的护肤品，全部扔掉了。期间为Dolce的西服挣扎了好久，最后还是忍痛放到垃圾袋里，他一想起全身上下都沾满沈昌珉的香水味，还在第二天上班的时候被同事闻到，他就羞愧得想找地洞钻进去。一个大爷们的用什么Daisy啊！还自认贴心地帮他烫完西服之后喷了几下到衣领那里。他才不需要沈昌珉假惺惺地帮他烫衣服，这个把他的衬衫弄得皱巴巴的元凶！

啊，又浪费了一个浴球，郑允浩欲哭无泪地放掉泡澡水，快速套上睡衣。他以前可是会穿浴袍来擦干自己的，但是他嘴里咬着浴袍带子的回忆让他再也不想碰浴袍了。

点了助眠的香薰，希望自己这次能一夜无梦，安稳睡觉。他一向很难入睡，之前经常在梦里重现当晚的情景让他半夜醒好几次，现在他寄希望于助眠香薰能让他快速入睡，并且是头脑干净地沉沉睡去。半醒半睡间，郑允浩的眼睛闭上了，但是留下一条缝隙，看到一点点眼珠，他的眉头舒赞，嘴角轻微上扬，无忧无虑的表情昭示着他高质量的睡眠。  
如果忽视他脑中的情景。

一双温暖干燥的手在他的胸部游走，手掌偶尔擦过他的乳头，当他想要更多的抚摸时，那双手却托住他的胸部，把胸部的肉挤在一起，形成一个明显的乳沟。滑腻的舌尖在乳沟处上下走动，走到肋骨之处还用牙齿轻轻嗑了一下，舌头都走到挺起的乳头了，但是就是不舔乳尖，宁愿在乳晕处扫动留下一圈水痕，也不吸一下他可怜的乳尖。他自己吸住鼻头，委屈地咽呜声不但没有引起始作俑者的怜悯，反而是让那个人更加用力咬吸乳头周围的软肉。他好想，按下那个人的头让他吸自己的乳尖，或者如果他有力气，他就自己捏乳头来玩。

但是他感觉轻飘飘的，根本不想抬起手。他好想有人来玩弄他的乳尖，身上的人好像听到他的祈祷一样，终于不再托住他的胸部，低下头吸他的乳头了。他舒了一口气，身上的人终于觉悟了，按照他喜欢的方式进行。那个人问他是不是很喜欢被人玩弄乳头，他回答了什么？反正之后他被吸得很舒服，连那个人的手沿着腰线往下脱他的内裤，并且分开他的双脚时他都毫无反应。只有在那个人一直吸同一边乳头，乳头快热得着火之时，他才用肩膀抖了抖，暗示身上的人该去照顾另外一边了，另外一边已经很干渴了急需灌溉。

软软的头发从他的左边胸部扫到右边，右边的乳头终于得到甘露，立马从恹恹的状态成生机勃发的小树苗矗立起来。太舒服了，加上有一只手在揉弄他的下体，让他的双腿夹紧了那个人的腰肢。左边的乳粒在接受了洗礼之后，被手指揉捏往外拔，他这个时候觉得痛了，揠苗助长是不对的，这样会被玩坏的。所以他出声提醒了，但是由于太小声了，说了几次都被那个人问他在说什么。等灌溉好右边的乳头之后，软湿的头发往下移到他的肚脐处，在舔他的腰上软肉，他最近没时间去锻炼，腰围没有增加倒是腰上的肉都变得软软的。同时胸部上的手非但没有离开，甚至两个乳头都被人捏住，变本加厉地扭动他的乳尖让他感觉到热辣辣的疼痛。明明是痛的，但是他的阴茎一跳一跳的出卖了他的感官，痛楚中带有不可告人的快感，理智让他加重了力气说话：“好痛啊。”

欲哭的语气，奶糊一样的粘稠，不仔细听的话还以为是呻吟。身上的人再度重重地把他的乳头往上捏，让他痛得弓起腰之后才放手。刚刚他已经用尽了全身剩下的力气来表达自己的疼痛了，现在跌回到床上，腿也缓缓放下，唯有腿间的性器完全兴奋了，显现出完全不同的氛围。

哥在骗人哦。那个人说话像是在哄小孩一样，也不等他想明白到底是谁在叫他哥，就被含住了前端。皮都被翻下，稚嫩的皮肤被反复舔弄，他的下身又硬了几分。哥，你的真的挺大的。这位弟弟说着就让手中的肉棒拍打自己的薄唇，刺激得他抬起腿夹紧了腿间的头颅，呜呜呜好舒服啊再继续这样的话就要出来了。他用大腿间的肉去摩擦这位弟弟的头发，太软了没有一点摩擦的快感，于是他更加用力地靠近弟弟的头部，希望有一些短短的发尖可以让他摩擦。

这位弟弟悟性也太高了，转过头就用刚冒出来的胡渣靠近他的大腿肉，在大腿与性器之间的肉拼命蹭着。

哥的毛真少啊，这里的肉好嫩啊都要被我磨红了。他怀疑说这句话的人是第一次跟别人做爱，怎么废话这么多，于是他低声呻吟着让这位弟弟赶紧继续。他的阴茎现在即使没有被爱抚，也高高翘起，毕竟他更喜欢其他地方被照料到红肿难耐的感觉，他抬起另外一只脚的脚踝，来到弟弟的后脑勺，然后一直踩着蹭着从后脑勺到脖颈处的短发。突然，有异物侵犯到他的体内，让他一下子停住了脚后跟的摩擦，发出不明所以的询问。

没有人回答他的疑问，只有越来越深入到体内的手指带出的水渍声，他起初觉得好奇怪，后来这位弟弟一直在吻他的腿根跟会阴，让他逐渐放松下来。那根手指貌似感觉到内部的肉的放松，加快了速度并且变换着角度在按压，指尖带着的润滑剂在狭小的体内慢慢升温，异物感已经消失了，自己体内的手指也没有太过分的动作，这样让他对弟弟产生过于良好的信赖感，又开始求着弟弟去抚摸他的其他地方，例如最需要爱抚的性器？

他全身都变得粉红，丝毫不知道现在他任人鱼肉的姿态会招致多么过分的对待。体内的手指增加了，他也不知道是加了一根还是两根，反正现在洞口被撑大了也不觉得难受。这也得益于之前细致的扩张（或许还有软绵绵的意识跟身体），让他轻易就接受了这一切。但是当体内的手指频繁按压那个部位之后，他就难受得想哭了，他想睁开眼睛看是谁这么大胆，让他难受。

不是真的痛得难受。而是陌生的，深入骨髓的，从脊椎骨处传入大脑的快感让他难受。这是他第一次面对如此强烈的快感，已经不是愉悦的程度了，仿佛全身的毛孔在呼吸。他想抓住这个人的手，让他停止，每当体内被重重碾压的时候，他觉得自己像是厌氧生物一样，呼吸着空气让他更加难受地想要反抗。

持续了一段时间的刺激让他的前端留下了大量的液体，他不知道是什么，自己的阴茎翘得很高，没有任何的外部刺激也流出了不知名的液体，让他害怕极了。但是突然的停止，让快感戛然而止，他不难受了但是快感没了。他能感受到自己的阴茎还在跳动，臀肉还在颤抖，但是令他愉悦的律动已经没有了。

到底是谁在欺负他？他的委屈与愤怒迫使自己睁开眼睛，从充满水汽的眼缝看到的窝在他身下的人有着刘海，鼻梁貌似很高。

他不耐烦地催促道：“快点。”

见鬼！！！是谁给他推荐的香薰！郑允浩坐在床头，一脸沉痛地看着床头柜的香薰，他怎么就这么迟钝了，睡了一大半才发现是雏菊味的香薰，这不等于自投罗网吗？他再一脸复杂地看着腿间高耸的部位，没办法采取不理睬政策，只能请求自己多年的好友——左手，来帮忙解决。他一边撸动，一边想着一些恶心的B级片来让性欲尽快消退，结果想起来的B级片男主的样子全部换成沈昌珉的浓眉大眼高级脸，那些血腥的内脏完全像是过眼云烟一样，想了想如果沈昌珉去演B级片，一定会有很多人为了这张脸而去买票硬撑着看完 。

鹅黄色的灯光下，手掌上挂着的白色液体让郑允浩觉得惋惜，眉毛委屈得向下。以后可不能再看主演的颜值去挑B级片来看了，不然都不觉得恶心恐怖了。


	2. 永远不要低估同事出卖你的程度

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 让郑课长更加头痛的是，身边无论是上级还是下级，全部都陷入了回老家结婚的状态。

夜晚的睡眠质量实在是太差了，早上本来都一杯冰美式可以搞定，现在他加重了筹码，每天买两杯。开放式的办公室有一个坏处，就是挡板实在太矮了，郑允浩又不好意思把腰弯得太低去喝，因为他突发奇想地想一下子尝试两种口味的咖啡豆，一种越南一种哥伦比亚，不知道合在一起喝会怎么样呢？

趁着大家都埋头苦干的时候，郑允浩迅速把两根吸管插进嘴里，闭紧了嘴巴去吸，毕竟他担心有咖啡会从嘴缝漏出来。喝了一大口，觉得这真的是一个糟糕的组合，拔出来之后脸色很臭，皱着眉头耷拉下嘴角，摇着头想果然是强扭的咖啡不好喝。

“课长就这么喜欢两根一起吗？”面前的人的声音把他吓到哐地一下放下两杯咖啡，冰块敲打的声音在这个环境下更加显得滑稽。郑允浩都能看到手下们拼命把眼睛集中在各自的电脑上，但其实他们的耳朵早就竖的高高的在听这边的动静。

还是代系长好人解决了这个尴尬：“昌珉君别用这么引人误会的词语啦~”

沈昌珉这张嘴就说不出好话了是不是？在大家欢声笑语中，郑允浩愤愤不平地想道，这家伙的日语该去进修一下了！于是悄悄把他加入到下一期的日语进修计划中。然而他貌似忘记了，他自己的名字也老早自觉地加入进去了。

毕竟是在韩的总部，N产的韩国总部当然也会是日本总部的翻版：疯狂加班。毕竟N产的全球商品企划部年度会议就快要举行了，各个分部的企划部都在做最后的冲刺。今年的会议选择了在巴西举行，时差巨大，无论是亚洲还是南美，都只能各做让步选择在双方的合适时间进行电话会议。会议之后还有修改意见，所以加班到晚上11点已经算是最早的了。

代系长最近是拼命在加班，然而让郑允浩百思不得其解的是，沈昌珉居然也在加班的行列，并且每天晚上都是在代系长的指挥下最后一个走。他作为课长自然也有自己的报告需要填写，交给部长。但是沈昌珉作为一个刚入职3个月的新员工怎么也如此用功？

直到临近大会的前一个星期，一切的谜底被揭晓了。

郑允浩极度无语地看着面前两位就差土下座的下属跟上司，他们两个闪亮亮的眼睛里全是对他的信赖，他可不想要这种突如其来的信赖啊。金代系说自己受不了20多个小时的飞行时间，不想跟泽田部长去巴西……OK这个他可以理解，毕竟12个小时飞去巴黎，然后停留1个小时，再飞12个小时去圣保罗，的确是够呛的。但是泽田部长？虽然不想用叛徒来形容尊敬的部长，但是说什么已经提前了2个月定好了为期2个星期的越南甜蜜二人之旅，不能再推脱了？郑允浩有种你的好朋友都脱单了就剩下你了的被背叛的感觉。

“金代系的苦衷我明白，这个的确是强人所难了。但是泽田部长……你这样真的好吗？这个是很重要的会议，关乎于明年总部给我们分部的预算，你不去真的可以吗？我觉得没有人比部长您更加合适了，我只是零部件课的课长，我不可能了解到所有课的情况，然后去做汇报的。”

“允浩酱~如果是你，一定可以的~”泽田部长此时的眼睛就像是少女漫画里的人物一样，夸张到至极的泪珠，一声允浩酱里边饱含了对下属的极度包容与爱。郑允浩的内心本来已经快要松动了，想要答应这个临时的不情之请，毕竟泽田部长一直在旁边碎碎念说自己跟小优好了几年了，能不能结婚就看这次越南之旅了，允浩酱你就成全我吧，反正日韩关系就很差明年的预算我也不在乎了blablabla。行吧，听着就觉得如果此时不成人之美，那他就是使得泽田部长无法结婚的元凶了。

“OK，那就麻烦泽田部长把所有的资料在今天之内发给我，我尽能力去看完，有不懂的地方也烦请部长多多担待了。金代系麻烦去立马通知崔秘书，需要把巴西出差的机票酒店等的出行人信息进行更改，哦对了，如果金代系不去的话是不是韩真研跟我去？”

泽田部长听到了立马就狗腿子地跑回去办公室准备资料了，末了还对着允浩飞吻说允浩酱我爱你。金代系就一脸胜券在握地说：“郑课长你放心，我一早就找好了代替人，他已经通知了崔秘书去修改好所有的出行信息了。他超级有潜力的，短短几个月就掌握了我们课的全部知识，还能举一反三，”郑允浩听着就觉得不对劲，什么超级有潜力，短短几个月？真研小弟在这里已经工作了3年，难道不是最适合的人选吗？“我这一个月都在跟昌珉君加班加点，他超级认真啊，很多我没发现的地方都被他看到了。”

“不行！！！！！！！！！！！”

这一声吼叫尽管是用韩语的，在座的日本职员都听懂了，全部停下了手里的动作，是谁让年轻的课长如此大动干戈？郑课长为何那样？

只见郑课长非常友好地跟金代系勾肩搭背，“金代系啊，我们去会议室再详细谈一下出差吧，”经过沈昌珉的位置的时候，皮笑肉不笑地瞪了他一眼，沈昌珉发动他的无辜小鹿眼来回应着这一切。经过韩真研的位置的时候，咬牙切齿地说，“真研君也来会议室吧。”

韩真研表面顺从地回应着，疯狂往沈昌珉那里做眼神暗示。

昌珉，如果等一下郑课长也叫你去会议室了，记得死守本番啊！我能不能跟奈奈子结婚，就靠你了啊兄弟！

OK，真研你放心，你的日本美娇妻一定会顺利到手的！

忐忑不安地进去，顺顺利利地出来。韩真研没想到，郑课长只是嘀咕一句，大家都到了想结婚然后回老家种田的年纪了吗？就让他出来了。他一出来，眼里都是藏不住的兴奋，还跟沈昌珉wink了。

从郑课长失魂落魄地走出来，沈昌珉就知道了他完全接受了他两要一起出差1个星期的事实。1个小时后，沈昌珉的邮箱就收到了会议booking，时间定在今晚的7点。可真的是变相在叫我加班啊，沈昌珉这样想道。结果到了6:55分，还未见郑允浩回到座位。他已经叫了外卖并且解决了，由于郑课长跟泽田部长开了一个下午的会，他在skype上留言了问说要不要帮忙订外卖，没得到回复他也不敢擅自帮课长决定吃什么。他也没有加课长的line或者kakao。

沈昌珉已经在会议室等了15分钟，郑允浩才匆匆忙忙地推门而进，“抱歉，我跟部长开会的时间较为长一点，明天你也加入我们两个的会议，这样大家更加熟悉。”郑允浩一边道歉一边弄电脑的投屏。沈昌珉问：“部长已经下班了？”

“是的，他今晚约了人吃饭。”郑允浩回答道，等他弄好了投屏之后，才发现电脑已经没电了，刚想再跑出去拿充电器的时候，沈昌珉把自己的充电线直接插到他的电脑，抬头微笑着说：“用我的就好，我的电量很足。”

这家伙准备很充分嘛，这么想着的郑允浩开始了跟沈昌珉对资料，从最难的零部件部分开始，郑允浩准备了很多刁难的问题，包括2016年改良的某款零部件的近3年的回收率这种历史遗留问题，沈昌珉也对答如流。按照这样的速度的话，今晚可以把零部件跟配件部分对完。9点多一刻的时候，资料对照的空隙时间里，郑允浩的肚子发出了巨大的呼喊，沈昌珉忍住了抬眼望向课长的冲动，在电脑屏幕的遮掩下嘴角疯狂上扬。忍笑忍够了，表情恢复下属应有的沉着应对后从电脑后抬起了头看课长，但是在看到郑允浩脖子都尴尬到通红的情况下，又忍不住想笑了。沈昌珉一边憋住一边说：“课长，要不我先帮你定一个外卖吧，等外卖的时间我们继续对资料，然后来了就花点时间赶紧吃？你看这样可以吗？”为了节省时间，也为了自己的五脏六腑，郑允浩答应了，让沈昌珉用他的手机去点，他可不想差沈昌珉钱然后继续纠缠不清。

“哦，帮我点一盒草莓吧。”什么呀，这个哥哥就这么放心我不随便翻看他的手机？呵呵好吧，我也只是不小心看了一眼他的电话号码，绝对是不小心的。而且拉面跟草莓，根本一点都不搭配好吗？算了，课长命令。等外卖来了之后，沈昌珉才发现他的郑课长没吃几口拉面就开始吃草莓，最后拉面完全冷掉了，还在对资料，时不时把草莓塞进嘴里，两颊微鼓但是又尽量让自己说的话清晰明了，有些草莓比较大颗，他只好先咬一半，像一只仓鼠一样咀嚼吞咽后才咬光剩下的部分。

待汽车配件部分的资料全部对完后，郑允浩才松了一口气一般，坐下准备继续吃那坨拉面。沈昌珉制止了他，说冷掉的食物已经粘上了很多微生物了，希望课长在临近会议期间好好照顾自己的身体，不要出问题。然后以这个为理由迅速帮他收拾好所有的东西，把拉面扔掉，拉着他出了公司，来到附近的居酒屋。

轮执行力，沈昌珉果然是第一的，怪不得金代系如此放心地寄托在他身上。郑允浩还晕乎乎的时候，沈昌珉把居酒屋的菜单递给他，问他想要吃什么，他随便点了一碟烤串跟沙拉后，沈昌珉居然点了两碗拉面加4碟烤串。郑允浩惊讶得忍不住问：“沈昌珉，虽然这样很失礼，但是我还是想问你是不是肚子里有蛔虫？”

沈昌珉笑到眼睛都大小不一，多日以来的躲避所造成的尴尬气息都消除了，“如果是2年前的我，还能吃8碗拉面呢。”郑允浩听到之后，低下头碎碎念道，天啊他居然不会发胖，腰还是这么的瘦。他以为沈昌珉听不到，但是这个时间的居酒屋人真的不多，他们的桌子也不大，沈昌珉一下子靠到他跟前，趁郑允浩反应过来之前就说：“课长不是摸过我的腹肌吗。”

这小子！郑允浩忍住了狂飙粗口的冲动，闭上眼睛平复心情，他可是要跟我一起出差的后辈啊，至少要保证他完好无损到回程的飞机上，他也是公司的财产啊我可不能这么冲动。然后不甚明显的喉结动了一下，他把那道气吞进肚子了。而且本来以为看着对面一张令他生气的脸会让他倒胃口，结果沈昌珉吃东西的样子可真像美食主播，不仅吃得香，还是很帅气的吃得香。只要沈昌珉低头或者侧过头吃拉面，整个画面就只剩下他高挺的鼻梁跟饱满的颧骨，帅哥吃饭，要多赏心悦目就多赏心悦目。

对面的课长也盯得太久了吧。本来沈昌珉肚子饿的时候吃饭速度是很快的，但是对面有个人连烤串都没吃一口就一直愣愣地盯着你，眼珠都不动的那种，迫使沈昌珉放慢了动作。“课长，课长。”叫了两声，郑允浩才如梦初醒，“你再不吃，烤串都要冷了。”郑允浩丝毫没有被看穿的窘迫，把烤串推到沈昌珉那边，“太晚了，我就不吃油腻的东西了。”说着就夹起沙拉尽量张大嘴巴吃。

沈昌珉刚想推脱，郑允浩就说自己最近在减肥，而且沈昌珉年轻，是该吃多一点。

“课长，你确定你要减肥？肚子上的肉也不多，去健身就可以变得结实一点了。”

“我不行，很难练出腹肌，而且一些地方只增不减。所以还不如保持原样呢。”

“所以只增不减的地方是胸部？”郑允浩听到后，差点要喷出生菜，捂着嘴巴被呛到眼睛湿漉漉的，带着被点破的羞愧：“呀你小子，是不是想我踢断你的腰。”

沈昌珉笑着说，课长你要动手也等到出差结束吧，放过我先。

一个星期的准备，每天晚上加班到10点，郑允浩见识到了沈昌珉的细致与高效，的确他会是比真研君更加合适的人选。今天晚上已经是收尾，明天他们要直接去机场，他还什么行李都没有收拾好，只惦记着会议资料倒是把自己的出差用品给全然忘记了。于是也就不拒绝沈昌珉提议的开车送他回家，他不想挤地铁了，连日以来的紧张在完成的这一刻让他只想稍微放松一下，毕竟明天开始就是为时24小时的空中飞行了。

但他还是在看到沈昌珉的车的时候惊讶了一下，坐上车之后忍不住调侃了：“所以昌珉刚毕业就买了这辆车？”Cadillac可不便宜，只能说沈昌珉家世应该是很好的，“不是哦，之前在美国读书的时候被富婆包养了，这辆车也是她买给我的。”

说谎也不打草稿，“那你就别开回来公司，我们是N产。”沈昌珉的简历他早就看过了，根本没有美国留学。但是接下来沈昌珉突然在靠到他座位上，整个胸膛匍匐到他大腿上，鼻间呼出的气全部撒在他的右手上，湿润温暖，“你等一下，我调一下座位，这个座椅不太好调所以还是我来吧。”好吧，但是起来的时候也不用按住他的大腿跟吧，还不把脸移开，定定地看着他，让他的脸都要烧起来了，气氛好得让他眼睛都慢慢闭上，以为要发生什么，额头的头发被整理，沈昌珉在他耳边轻轻说：“那我听课长的话，以后开N产的车上班吧。”他暗自祈祷此时千万不要有人经过，不然外边的人看到这个画面绝对要误会了。

那片薄薄的嘴唇离他的耳朵很近，说话的时候变换的角度让嘴唇碰到耳廓，“现阶段我不会亲你的嘴唇，不过我太喜欢了要忍不住了，所以就先耳朵吧。”说着就托着郑允浩拼命缩起的脖子，冰凉的嘴巴轻轻一碰，随即离开。郑允浩睁开眼，忍住了想要摸刚刚被亲吻的部位，“你就不怕我推开你吗……”软绵绵的声音在车内响起，沈昌珉没有回答，只是轻轻地笑了。

是啊，如果要拒绝，一开始就应该公事公办，冷漠到底。而不是这么在意沈昌珉做了什么。行吧，他太帅了我观察一下还不行吗。

一路上郑允浩的脸都是红扑扑的，差不多到他家的时候，电台播的正好是ABBA的[Honey, Honey]，沈昌珉二话不说又在他下车之前亲了一下他的耳朵，然后还堂而皇之地说这个是电台的意思，他只是照做。

郑允浩似乎有强迫症非要收拾完行李才去洗澡。洗完澡已经是半夜1点了，明天可以晚点出发，他还沉浸在即将要参加如此重大的会议的兴奋中，思维很活跃，但是沈昌珉今晚跟他若有若无的情愫又让他脑袋晕乎乎。

明明只是喝了三杯米酒，但是他知道自己已经全脸通红了。巴西的会议很顺利，他们韩国分部下一年的预算尽管比前年要减少，但还是在预计的范围内，泽田部长成功订婚，真研君求婚成功，使得今晚的聚会开得跟庆功宴一样。泽田部长感动得快要哭地在他面前喝了好几杯，搞得他也想回应一杯，还是沈昌珉阻止了他，让他以清水代酒。但是拗不过真研君跟金代系的热情，他还是硬着头皮又喝上了几杯。于是全程没有沾一滴酒的沈昌珉扶着他上车，这次不是Cadillac了，是3万美金就可以到手的二手N产。座位的调动系统正常，所以沈昌珉叫他自己弄，他都已经醉呼呼地靠在玻璃窗上了，沈昌珉也没有过来亲吻他的耳朵。

想起沈昌珉跟他在巴西的出差，真的是在日常相处中处处照顾着他。刚到酒店，他听不懂前台充满葡语口音的英文，是沈昌珉上前帮他解决了问题，最后让他们免费升级到更大的房间。巴西那边的N产分部才刚起步，大部分员工都是用着半吊子的日语在工作，是沈昌珉在他们解释不清楚的时候用英语跟他们沟通。

工作跟相貌都无懈可击，连性格都这么好，天啊沈昌珉如果真的当明星的话会迷倒很多人。他也知道公司里好些日本女职员经常聊起沈昌珉，还会经常约他晚上去吃饭，这方面日本的女生是挺大胆的，我看沈昌珉也挺乐意的样子……

这么想着，郑允浩就觉得自己没有任何优势了。闭眼假寐之时嘴巴不自觉地嘟起来，眉头都显现出他现在是有多忧愁。他的触觉神经感知到沈昌珉停车了，但是沈昌珉叫他等一下，因为外边在下雨。等沈昌珉开门之后，四周灯光昏暗，他的眼睛也迷蒙，由着沈昌珉拉着他到电梯口，然后电梯一关门，他就整个人软弱无骨地赖在墙壁上。

这个电梯好像跟自己家的有点不同哦……郑允浩这么想，但是脑袋里充满的浆糊令得他不想继续深究下去。还是沈昌珉拉他出电梯，然后他也不记得是怎么进门的，现在他把沈昌珉压在沙发上，跨坐在他精瘦的腰上，居高临下地看着他：“你带我回家是有什么企图吗？我会报警的哦。”他抓住了沈昌珉握在他腰间的手，没有用很大的力气，但是有阻止的意味。所以沈昌珉只是稍微挣扎了一下，就脱离了郑允浩的控制，一下子就把他拉到他的怀里。“补上之前好多天没有的亲吻，”说着就一直在亲他的耳朵，亲够了继续说，“如果郑课长要报警的话，就不应该把手机落在车上。”

郑允浩拼命挣扎，但是整个上身都被沈昌珉的手臂牢牢地紧固着，他只好抬起头恶狠狠地盯着沈昌珉说：“那你这个下属就失职了，居然不提醒我手机落下了。”谁知道沈昌珉竟然得寸进尺地拉下他的头，摸着他的眉骨跟眼皮，说：“之前就觉得你的眼睛好可爱，现在更加喜欢了，不能亲嘴就亲一下这里吧。”说着嘴唇就贴上他的眼睛。

喜欢的话你可以亲这里。这次是郑允浩主动地把嘴唇递上去，沈昌珉就像一头饿狼，一直在啃他的唇瓣，也不伸舌头。惹得他实在是受不了了：“我记得你的吻技没这么差。”

“那你还记得当时你这里是有多么热情吗？”沈昌珉的手来到他的臀缝，隔着西裤都能感受到布料外的手指一直在打圈。“在床上已经被我用手指操射了一次。本来看你很累就算了，可是你在浴室更加热情了，”一只手指直接隔着裤子插到他的后穴，让他像兔子般受惊往前躲，“抓着我的手指就往嘴里放，”现在连嘴里都被插入了两根手指，舌头被娴熟的手指搅动得毫无招架之力，口水一直往下流，“上边的嘴吸得超级用力，让我怀疑下边的嘴也是不是同样的在卖力吸，于是我身体力行地验证了。”

他的嘴巴已经被玩得只能发出呜呜的叫声，身上的手直接伸进了他的内裤，来到了几个月前被人多次造访的地方，只是指甲盖般的长度插入了后穴，就已经让他哼的一声咬住了嘴里的手指。“结果，真的是紧紧地咬住了肉棒，紧得我寸步难行，比你上边的嘴更加会吸。”

“我们在浴缸里做了一次，然后帮你刷牙的时候做了一次，我当时想看看这么小的嘴巴到底是怎么吞下这么大的肉棒的，结果你直接在洗手台上张开了腿邀请我进去了。都红肿到快外翻了，但是只要我插进去就内敛又热情地纠缠着我。然后我们像连体婴一样走回了床铺，你趴着掰开臀瓣命令我让我操得更深。”

不知真假，但是沈昌珉说的所有内容都让郑允浩的身体快要燃烧殆尽，他都快要哭了，为什么沈昌珉污言秽语里的自己听起来这么的……淫荡无比。眼里的水雾根本就不是来救火的，只是来徒增他的欲望。他抬起手捂住了沈昌珉的嘴巴，不让他继续说出任何迷惑人心的话。他的嘴巴用力吸住手指，另外一只手伸到自己的臀缝处，抓住沈昌珉的手，然后让沈昌珉的手指用力插进去。

吐出嘴里的手指，有点生气地说：要再试一次吗？


	3. 一番目の出会い

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看标题就知道，是初识的故事。  
> 不喜欢的请直接退出，谢谢。

原本只是想下楼到全家买几个饭团来解决晚餐，然后回酒店继续跟报表做斗争，结果现在在居酒屋，面前有一堆烧烤。然而郑允浩内心不止没有感激，甚至还有点抗拒。

旁边的奈美一直在刷手机，好几个软件不停切换，给她心爱的哥哥们切瓜，刷播放量。“奈美，好歹认真一点吧，这是相亲。”

奈美头都没有抬，满不在乎：“我要是认真，就不会找课长你来了。一会儿那个相亲对象，啊先提前告诉你，是海归韩国人。”

“那他会说日语吗？”郑允浩往嘴里塞肉，不吃白不吃，这可是奈美欠他的。

“就是会说日语才让我困扰啊！没办法用语言不通来拒绝。”“你也太好笑了，追你的欧巴们好几年了，韩语的脏话说得比我还溜，怎么看都不会语言不通吧。”

课长你就有所不知了，我废寝忘食，一心只有工作跟哥哥们，这种我妈介绍来的相亲对象，肯定不靠谱的。一会儿他过来，他要是长得一般，你就说你是我男朋友，他要是长得丑，你就说你是我老公。

望着奈美真挚的眼神，郑允浩想，要不是因为奈美的年纪与他妹妹相仿，还个狂热粉丝，他真的要怀疑奈美是不是趁机让他当自己的男朋友。

“行，我懂我懂。”

于是奈美继续切瓜，刷点击率，刷播放量，忙得不亦乐乎。同时一位身材高挑，英俊至极的男人从门口走来，一下子就锁定了穿红色毛衣的奈美，正往这边走过来。

郑允浩连忙东西都不吃，用手肘提醒奈美，奈美抱怨说课长你不知道，现在是韩国那边切瓜高峰期，我们不能输了，你让我为哥哥们出一分力。

对面的青年已经坐下了，伸出手准备跟他对面的女生先握手：“你好，我是来相亲的。”

郑允浩见奈美太过于沉迷哥哥们，只好硬着头皮把对方的手拉过来握住：“啊…我是她男朋（彼）……”

“爸！お父さん！”

奈美恢复举止端庄，丝毫不乱的形象，脸红红地看了一眼因为站起来而更显纤长迷人的相亲对象，然后用从未有过的乖巧语气对郑允浩说：“你先回去。”

这位新晋父亲，诧异回头。对面刚来的相亲对象，瞳孔地震。“木下小姐的父亲…真年轻。”

哪里还有郑允浩说话的机会，奈美几乎立马就回应说哎呀沈先生说话的声音可真好听，我跟我爸爸长得还挺像的。他要回家先了。

莫拉古？说好请我吃晚餐？郑允浩现在才真正见识到了女性在话术方面的高超。别人夸他长得年轻，奈美说她跟这位“父亲”长得很像，不就是在间接说她自己也年轻动人。

我社职员果然是八面玲珑！郑允浩释然一笑，真的扮演起了父亲的角色，“哦，那奈美跟沈先生好好聊，我回去跟妈妈汇报哦。”

“哥当时为什么说自己是奈美的男朋友啊？”茶水间的咖啡今天可真酸，是该换一个牌子的咖啡粉了，郑允浩听到沈昌珉这么说，一下子想不到沈昌珉，郑允浩，木下奈美这三个人之间的关系，皱着眉头神情无辜，想不出来的联系点让他的表情十分纠结。

“不知道你在说什么，奈美才刚来韩国分公司，你根本都没见过奈美。”这小子是看上了奈美了吗？虽然沈昌珉跟他没有正式确认关系，但是那些私密且模糊的夜晚与周末，沈昌珉要说是假的，他立马打断这小子的脊梁骨。不过奈美的确是好看，前提是不要在她面前提她的欧巴们，他可领教过奈美对欧巴们能有多专注，之前被抓去当便宜老爸……

倒咖啡的手一顿，郑允浩说不出话了，原来这么早之前就见过沈昌珉。

哥你倒是给我解释一下，你当时跟奈美什么关系，为什么要说自己是她男朋友。可是后来哥又变成了奈美的父亲，我当时真的要相信奈美是你领养的孩子了。

沈昌珉借着要搞好他家里的卫生为由，跟着他回家，吃完饭，沈昌珉一个人开了红酒喝，郑允浩满脸歉意地坐在地上跟沈昌珉解释事情的来龙去脉。

沈昌珉的情绪波动不大，偶尔还发出了笑声，插嘴说奈美可真拼命。

“所以？你跟奈美当时谈得怎么样？”郑允浩绝对不承认话里算账的成分，他不相信沈昌珉现在还有跟奈美在一起，只是……既然已经全盘抖露给受害者了，他怎么也有权利去知道后续的发展吧？毕竟他也是受害者之一。

沈昌珉放下红酒杯，舌头带着红酒舔过薄薄的唇角，徒增一些暧昧的红霞。他把郑允浩抱到自己的大腿上，明明是居于下位，眼神也懒散漠然，但是手上的动作却情色挑逗。指尖从尾脊摸到臀瓣，双手用力掰开，要让郑允浩整个臀部都覆盖到他的大腿根。

一下子靠得极近，让郑允浩闻到沈昌珉口中的红酒，本来就只是酒精，二氧化碳跟酸组合而成的东西，却很容易迷人心智。“我现在跟谁在一起不就能说明一起？所以允浩哥是觉得我长得一般咯？”

“我……我当时就是顺着奈美的心意。如果从奈美的角度来看，昌珉虽然长得英俊非凡，身材高大，肌肉结实，脱衣有肉穿衣显瘦，个性温柔还会照顾人，但是你不是奈美的欧巴们，肯定是比不过的。那我还不如帮她拒绝你。”

这一顿夸奖，或许在郑允浩听来不是夸奖，只是在阐述事实，让沈昌珉的耳朵红透了，喝完酒后的眼睛湿漉漉地眨着。他用力亲吻着允浩哥的侧脸，来掩饰自己的不好意思。

沈昌珉越是含羞，前戏越是多花样的这个习惯，郑允浩是真的想让他改一改。


End file.
